


Bed Love

by Zeath



Series: Egbert's Love [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Grinding, John's about 15 in this, Masturbation, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John shows his love of objects by humping them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is my first series and its a little confusing so be patient with me!

It was difficult going through puberty; no one really knows what's going on in their own bodies except people who study anatomy, like doctors or something. He had watched a couple of videos in his sex education class, not daring to look as there was a bunch of sexual positions and showing how it could get hard and 'ejaculate', whatever _that_ meant.

The sex ed also told him about waking up with a morning wood, which is exactly what he was experiencing right now. His boxers were tented up with some liquid at the top of the pitch, he didn't know what to do with it except put it inside a woman and wait until he 'ejaculates'. There wasn't a woman in his house though and it was embarrassing to walk around with it just poking out like that, something inside him made him reach out and prod the tip of his 'erection', flinching at a jolt of pleasure that ran through him. It felt good, tapping the tip of this made him want to rub it and rubbing it had made him desperate for more. "Haah...!"

He didn't really understand what was going on but his hips were moving on their own, seeking out that good feeling he had been given and grinding up against his hand. His palm was flat and stayed still while the rest of his body did the work; it was something he couldn't quite describe, it scratched a well deserved itch but it didn't feel like it was enough. It wasn't enough for him. John rolled over onto his stomach, hand continued to press into his hard cock but now trapped against the mattress for him to rock his hips into with more force, panting out against his pillow. Oh _yeah_. This was starting to get really awesome.

It was just the feeling of a surface to grind against, giving friction to his so called erection, was this what sex was all about? Because if it was then he was going to be doing sex for a long time. His hand was slowly going numb under the weight of his body but he could feel the dampness from the tip of his erection, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold his palm under there for long, glancing around his bedroom for something that could give the same pleasurable experience, maybe even better. There was his wheelie chair neck to his desk, some clothes strewn all over the floor, his treasure chest box probably had some stuff in it that could work but he didn't want to get up and move to get them.

He was just fine the way he was right now, grinding down on his hand that had lost its feeling. There was always the side of the bed, it was solid enough to be a good replacement but half of him would be hanging off the bed and he would have to hold on tight in case he slipped off. The feeling of pins and needles in his hand, stabbing at his pleasure was enough for him to decide that the side of the bed would have to do for now, pulling out his hand from underneath him and moving over to slip one of his legs off the bed, lining up his hardened crotch against the edge and started to rut his hips to his selfish pleasure. It was actually much easier to move now he had the floor to push up on with one of his feet, his boxers were getting wet with liquid, for a moment he thinks that he had pissed himself but he didn't have a full bladder so he's guessing their is what happens before he ejaculates.

"Mm... Hn..." While enjoying the feel of his clothed cock pressing and rubbing against the edge of his bed, he was still convoys that the walls in his house were paper thin and his father was probably awake by now. He took the chance to stuff the corner of his pillow into his mouth to quieten his feeble moans, drooling on the material as his pace fastened; something in his balls made him want more, harder and deeper into the mattress. He lifted his hips to start humping, closing his eyes in bliss at the new feeling, it was like he was stabbing the bed with his cock and dominating over his primal urges to bury into something and claim it as his, his cock jerking and twitching in his boxers, leaking more precum as John's climax erupted.

His eyes widened and his body went stiff, tensing up and staying still as his cock splattered his first ever load of cum into his underwear, balls tightening up and pulsing, wanting as much jizz to come out as possible because they didn't know when they were going to be emptied next. The sensation of his first orgasm was something he wouldn't be able to describe in a million years, shuddering and toes curling up as he rode out the waves rushing through him, teeth clenching on the corner of the pillow and moaning into it, the fabric damp from his drooling. "Mmgh...!"

He slumped down limply on the bed, not even bothering to pull off his boxers as he panted softly, the scratch that he needed itching was completely satisfied and he knew he was on the right track because this felt amazing and he even ejaculated. The sperm in his underwear was actually starting to make him uncomfortable though; becoming cold as it dried on his little-to-no-pubes. He needed a victory shower.


End file.
